to give than receive
by psychologically
Summary: Kate Beckett has a 'thing' for being on her knees. Fill for airbefore's Winter '13 kink meme.


Kate Beckett loves sucking cock - giving head, going down, performing fellatio, giving blowjobs. No matter the verbiage, it's a fact. From her very first time, nineteen, and on her knees, without a clue about what she was doing, since then, it's been a 'thing' for her.

At the beginning, in those early years of her sexual history, she embraced it wholly, without question. As she grew older, began to mature out of her reactionary "wild-child" phase, she questioned it more and more. As is typical for her, she overthinks it. She wonders of the possible anti-feminist implications of loving to service men so much.

As she grows older still, she realizes that it is about power and control, sucking cock, but that she loves it because of how powerful it makes her feel. She understands why some women don't enjoy the act, but Kate Beckett can't get enough of it.

She loves the feeling of a thick cock between her lips; it gratifies her to know that the hardness displayed is because of only her, that she has the ability to do this to a man with just the touch of her lips and tongue. She loves having a hard cock deep in her throat, loves to be able to look up from beneath her lashes and watch, as, from her knees, she brings yet another man to his, (figuratively speaking.)

In her twenties, she starts to define the exact parameters of her 'thing' for sucking cock. (That's how she thinks of it, as a 'thing', she's never considered what else to label it as.) It doesn't work if the guy is under the impression that he's in charge – if he's pushy, trying to force more of himself into her mouth at his pace, rather than hers. In these situations, she simply stops. She swallows most of the time; part of her 'thing' has always been about enjoying the taste of a man's cum. In relationships though, she's experimented with having men cum other places – on her, rather than in her; her chest, her face, and in these cases she'll use her fingers to gather the ejaculate from her skin and, while holding eye contact with her lover, she'll lick each digit of her hand clean of his cum.

When she meets Richard Castle (the first and the second time), her first thought is what it would be like to suck his cock. She's heard the rumors about him and she'd love nothing more than to verify them for herself.

Unfortunately, by the time she's 29, she's moved on past the thrill of one night stands – she's found that her 'thing' has matured with her, she doesn't get quest as wet blowing some random guy anymore – apparently the 'thing' now requires her to have some kind of affection for the man attached to the cock in her throat for it to really work for her.

There's also the small matter of Richard Castle being a smug, irritating jackass who seems to get off on trying to get a rise out of her. So, she vows, as a matter of principle, to not give him the satisfaction of fucking her. Not for a while at least, once it becomes apparent that she's not going to get rid of him. And fucking him was always an inevitability for her, but putting it off has taken priority – it's the principle of the thing, really. She refuses to be another notch on his bedpost, she's done with being a notch, and even the fact that he's Richard Castle, her favorite author, and apparent playboy extraordinaire isn't enough for her to budge. That still doesn't stop her from sliding her fingers through her wetness and circling her clit to the thought of her lips wrapped around his cock. Frequently. Nightly.

She always knew falling into bed with Castle would be an inevitability, but falling in love with him is something she never saw coming.

She marvels at it now, lying in his bed, next to his sleeping form. They're a month into this, a month of mind-blowing, earth-shattering sex and confessions of love. A month since she showed up at his door, dripping wet and ready to give in to the inevitable. It's been a month hand she is so thoroughly in love with him, wants to bare herself to him completely. The sun is staring to peek through the curtains of his room and she thinks it's time to share her 'thing' with him. She's gone down on him before, but he's always been hesitant about it, offering "You don't have to…" and often pulling her off his cock before she can taste his cum.

She pulls the sheet covering them down, revealing his naked body. He sleeps on his back, thankfully, it makes what she has planned that much easier. He's still asleep, his gentle snoring confirm as much, and she slowly trails her mouth down his body, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses across his chest, down his stomach, till she reaches his cock. She takes his length into her warm mouth, feels his body respond instantly to the new sensation. He hardens deliciously in her mouth and she can feel the dampness between her legs.

"Kate … what …" his voice is thick with sleep and confusion.

She releases him from her mouth with an audible pop to explain.

"Castle, there's something you should know about me." She pauses, lets the anticipation build, and drags the flat of her tongue across his shaft. She pulls away and locks her eyes with his before emphatically stating, "I really, really like sucking cock. Especially yours."

She sees his eyes widen with surprise and simultaneously cloud with arousal. She straddles one of his legs with both of her thighs, allowing him to feel her dripping heat as proof of her statement.

She resumes sucking him off, taking him deep, allowing him to hit the back of her throat. She alternates between slow and hard, taking all of him at once, and then releasing to focus on his tip, greedily lapping the precum that has formed there. She has one hand at the base of him, the other between her own legs, and god, it's ridiculous how close she is. She laves her tongue over the head of his beautiful cock before taking him deep in her throat again, this time releasing his base to cup and massage his balls.

She looks up at him, and it's perfect, his head is lolled back and though his eyes are closed, she's sure they're rolling backwards in his head.

"Kate … I'm gonna …" he's warning her, the sweet man, and she needs him to know it's unnecessary.

"I know, babe, me too, cum for me, Castle, I want to taste your cum."

His first spurt into her mouth is glorious and as she swallows she pulls her fingers from inside of herself and moves them to circle her clit, hard and fast, and then she's coming apart while he's filling her mouth. She comes down and sucks him dry, not wanting to waste a drop. She's bathing his now softening cock with her tongue, cleaning him, when he pulls her up by the arms to meet him at the top of the bed. He kisses her deeply and she pulls away to smile at him. He hasn't quite reached the point of being able to speak yet, and she's proud that she's struck Richard Castle speechless with just her mouth – not for the first or last time.


End file.
